


Before I Fall

by j_majka



Series: Love square Fluff Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, Marichat, Trust, Trust Falls, lovesquarefluffweek2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: After a rough day at school, Chat Noir pays Marinette a visit and they have some fun doing trust exercises.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Series: Love square Fluff Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Before I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my two works for Love Square fluff week 2020. The prompt for today was Trust. I hope y’all enjoy!

Marinette examines the design on her tablet trying to figure out what is missing. Next to her is a pile of school assignments and her monitor has a tab open to a page about fun summer competitions. 

The last couple of weeks had been particularly hard for Marinette. Marinette and the other class representatives thought of a fun school-wide competition that would pit every class against each other. They would dedicate one school day to the competitions and whichever class won would earn a prize for their class. 

Originally, they planned to have the competition be in two months as a treat for everyone finishing the school year. This also would have given the class representatives time to plan out everything. Since it was a school-wide event, each representative had to get their class’ approval. Of course, Marinette’s class had some issues with the dates as Lila was going to be out of town at the time doing ‘charity work’. Thus, they moved up the date so the competition would be happening in about a week.

School had been particularly tough today because her class did trust exercises to help strengthen their bond as a class due to the upcoming competitions. Unfortunately, Marinette had been paired with Lila because everyone believed they needed to build the most trust. Marinette could understand why everyone thought that because she had no trust in the chronic liar.

Unsurprisingly, Lila sabotaged their attempts to ’build trust’ and made it look like it was all Marinette’s fault that they failed. It didn’t help either that most of the class sided with Lila mostly because they wanted to have the best chance of winning the competition. Marinette wished Adrien had been at school today to give her some support, but he had been at a photo shoot all day.

Marinette had been asked to design and make t-shirts for the class so that they can show unity. Including her duties as Ladybug, Marinette had a full plate.

Crumpling up the T-shirt design she was working on, Marinette throws it in her overflowing waste bin. She was struggling a lot with figuring out what it was going to look like. At first, she tried to combine all their different interests, but then that was difficult because everyone had such different likes and dislikes that it was hard for her to incorporate it all into one thing.

A knock at her skylight startles her and brings her out of her thoughts. Marinette glances over at Tikki sleeping on the small bed Marinette had made for her. She gently grabs the bed and moves her kwami into one of her desk drawers just in case. Opening the skylight, Marinette sees Chat Noir sitting in one of her chairs patiently waiting for her to come out.

As of recently, Chat had been coming over to hang out with her. He claimed it’s because he wanted to be sure Hawkmoth wouldn’t try to attack her or her family due to her stint as Multimouse. Marinette found it funny that he was essentially watching over Ladybug, but she couldn’t tell him that. Truthfully, Marinette could have shooed him away, but she really liked his company. She would never admit it to his face though. 

“What brings you by tonight Chat?” Marinette says, sitting in the chair opposite him. 

“It’s just a beautiful night out and I wanted to see what my princess was up to,” Chat responds, glancing at her then looking back at the dark sky. There were too many lights around to see the stars, but the night sky was still nice even without them. The two sit in a companionable silence looking up at the nighttime sky and Parisian lights. 

“Hey, could I ask you a question?” Chat questions, with a thoughtful look on his face.

“You just did,” Marinette jokes. Chat lets out a small laugh causing Marinette to frown. Usually, Chat would enjoy any joke. “Go ahead and ask away, Chat.”

“Do you ever feel like the universe is against you?” It was a simple question, but Marinette could tell there was more to it than Chat was letting on. Instead of trying to push him for what was bugging him, Marinette chose to answer truthfully. 

“Yeah, I feel like that a lot,” Chat looks at her surprise etched on his face. “There’s been a lot going on at school, with my crush, and with Ma-my family that it feels like everything is against me.”

“Wow, princess, I didn’t realize you felt like that.”

Marinette shrugs. “I’m sure it’s nothing compared to what’s been bothering you though.”

Chat sighs. “Ah, you know me too well princess. I just missed out on some bonding activities with my friends today, so I’m just a little bummed.”

Marinette thinks back onto her class activities and how they did a bunch of bonding activities today. “Well, I know I’m not all of your friends, but if you wanna do some bonding things with me I know a few.”

“Really!?” Chat’s eyes light up with a childish glint in them.

“Yeah, we did some in my class today, and I wasn’t able to fully enjoy them, so I’d love to do it with a friend.”

Chat tilts his head. “Why weren’t you able to enjoy them?”

“Let’s just say that someone dropped me, so I hit my head against the floor,” Marinette grimaces.

“Well, you have my word that I will not drop you on the floor,” Chat puts his right hand over his heart and raises his left hand as he says this.

“My hero,” Marinette rolls her head and goes back down the ladder into her room. Chat follows suit.

“Why don’t we start by doing trust falls?” Marinette suggests once Chat is fully in her room.

“Trust falls?”

“Yeah, one person falls backwards and the other has to catch them,” she explains

“Okay, so I’ll go first,” Marinette says, leading Chat into position in the middle of her room. “All you have to do is catch me. I’ll fall at any time, so you better watch and catch me. I’m trusting you.”

“So that’s why it’s called a trust fall,” Chat jokes, giving Marinette a winning smile. Marinette groans and turns to face her desk with her back towards Chat Noir.

“Okay are you ready to catch me?” Marinette asks.

“Yup!”

“Alright here I come,” Marinette tilts herself backwards and lets gravity take her. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Chat wraps his arms around her waist catching her and stopping her descent towards the floor.

“Gotcha princess,” Chat says, leaning into Marinette’s face. He caught her in almost a bridal style position and his face was very close to her own. Marinette glances at his lips for a second, thinking about what it would be like to kiss them, but quickly shook the thought out of her head. She shouldn’t be thinking about her partner in that way. It wouldn’t be fair to him either since he loved Ladybug. 

“My turn!” Chat exclaims enthusiastically, unaware of Marinette’s inner turmoil. Chat lifts Marinette up, so that she is able to stand on her own. 

“How on earth am I supposed to catch you Chat? You’re bigger than me,” Marinette pouts.

“Hmm you’re right, how could I trust someone shorter than me to stop me from falling?” Chat teases in a dramatic tone. 

“I’ll show you what short means,” Marinette mutters while moving behind Chat, so that she’s in a good position to catch him when he falls. “Go ahead and fall Chat.”

Chat does as he’s told and Marinette catches him, but she’s not as strong as she would normally be in her Ladybug suit. Thus, the weight of Chat in her arms throws off Marinette’s balance and the two of them end up on the floor.

Ready to apologize, Marinette hears the sweetest laughter coming from Chat that Marinette can’t help but laugh along with him. 

“Alas, it seems the princess can not catch her knight in shining armor, but I guess it does not matter much since it is the knight that should catch the princess.” Chat says once he’s calmed down enough from their impromptu giggle fest. 

“You’re no knight in shining armor. You’re more like a stray that keeps coming back.” Marinette teases.

“Meowch, princess,” Chat says, lying back on the floor pretending to be wounded with his hand over his heart. Marinette rolls her eyes at his antics. 

“Silly kitty.”

Chat Noir looks up opening one of his eyes. “Your silly kitty.”


End file.
